


Sienna's Debut

by DardalionWrites



Series: Jaune the Porn Star [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Mating, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn Video, Rough Sex, Submission, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: Desperate to earn money after the White Fang achieved their aims and disbanded, and without the skills for mundane employment, Sienna turned to the one avenue left available - adult entertainment. Little did she expect to find someone who might catch her eye within it, or who would prove worthy of finally taming the tiger once and for all.Commissioned Work





	Sienna's Debut

**Author's Note:**

> This work was commissioned by the same person who requested "All Grown Up", and is, in a sense, part of a series of Jaune the Porn Star. They wished to remain anonymous.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Porn,” Sienna said. “You want me to star in porn…”

“Adult entertainment,” the faunus before her, who had once been one of her most trusted guards, replied. “Porn is such a derogatory term for an industry as old as time itself. It’s a lot more cultured than people realise.”

“It’s lonely and pathetic men in front of their scrolls fapping to unattainable women. At least in that regard, your words are a compliment and not designed to enrage me.” Her eyes narrowed. “Not that they aren’t having that effect regardless…”

“That’s the customers. We’re all professional and business-like. And Sienna, look, you’re the one who came to _me_ looking for work. You can’t tell me off for trying.”

Sienna bit off her growl and looked away, uncomfortable with the truth of his words but unable to deny them. The White Fang were no more, not through destruction as she had imagined it might go, but through success.

Peaceful success.

They’d made a deal with the Kingdoms that would see faunus have their fair rights, spearheaded by Ozpin of Beacon Academy and with the support of General Ironwood of Atlas. It was everything they’d ever demanded and fought for, with the only condition being the White Fang’s immediate dissimilation.

Sienna had held on until the laws were passed, but when they were, and when those companies who flaunted them were punished, the pressure came for her to resign and disband the White Fang. To hold up her end of the deal.

What choice had she had?

The White Fang ended. It ended in victory. In achieving its aims.

It was – and had been – a time for celebration.

And then reality came crashing back down.

No longer being a terrorist meant fitting back into normal society, and while many of the White Fang had little problem there, living double lives as White Fang by night and accountant, doctor or office worker by day, Sienna had been the White Fang’s leader and nothing else. All her time had been dedicated to it, leaving her with no job to fall back on, no skills to utilise and no career to keep her financially stable.

For a while, she had lived on the generosity and good will of her former colleagues, but as time went on and she struggled to find meaningful employment, that generosity dried up. She was desperate.

Desperate enough for this, however?

“It’s too much…”

“I’ll admit it’s not what I thought I’d be doing either,” her old guard said. “I’m like you, coming out of this with no qualifications to my name. Not good enough to be a huntsman and I don’t know anything other than keeping someone safe. Luckily, videoing people having sex and selling it doesn’t exactly take a doctorate. Nor does having sex,” he added, looking at her.

Sienna scowled.

“I’m not going to force you. You know I always had your back. I’m just being honest when I say this is the only thing I could find. I’m making you the best offer I can.” Pushing a piece of paper across his desk, he added, “And it pays well.”

“I can see that,” Sienna said, reading it. “And let me guess, I need only prove myself here in your office while you record it?”

“That’s not a casting couch you’re sat on, so no. I’ll pay a retainer in advance and then more after the scene, followed by royalties on how well it sells. Let’s not beat around the bush – you’re hot and you know it.”

Sienna shrugged. It was not untrue.

“You’re also exotic, and that sells. That’s my offer. The pay is good, the work is easy, and it doesn’t take a long time to do it. We work with professionals, too. You’re not getting some horny asshole as your partner. You’d be getting a guy paid to _act_. He’ll know what he’s doing.”

Reluctantly, Sienna leaned back in the seat. It wasn’t what she’d imagined she would have to do with her life, but then none of this was. She’d expected to die for the cause. Perhaps, in a way, this was better, but it certainly didn’t feel it.

“And it’s the only option?”

“The only option I can give. If you have other job offers, I’m not gonna be offended if you say no.”

She didn’t. She had none.

Unskilled, unqualified and inexperienced in any role or position.

With a growl, Sienna signed her name on the dotted line.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The day of the shoot came sooner than she would have liked, and yet in time for her to hopefully cover her rent, if all went well. The days before had not been spent pleasantly. Mostly, she had been agonising and ranting over the script provided, horrified at the things she was expected to do – even if she’d known what this would entail before signing up.

It was a porn movie – sorry, adult entertainment – after all. There was going to be sex involved.

It was the way it was all written down so factually that annoyed her, as if her body was some machine to be put in certain positions, bent and used however the director wished. Only the fact she knew and trusted her old comrade stopped her from hunting him down.

_I hate this. It’s degrading. The ending especially…_

No one had ever had a `cumshot on Sienna’s face` before. Who would? Who would dare walk up to the leader of the White Fang, Sienna Kahn, and demand such an asinine thing? Where would it even come up in conversation?

She might have been furious but some quick research, and yes, that included watching other such videos, showed that it was a common ending. Typically, a way to avoid any risk of pregnancy, which Sienna was fully in agreement with.

If her partner could not finish inside, then he could hardly fire away into the distance or at a wall. It wouldn’t look romantic at all, or realistic, and even if they were acting, the video had to satisfy both requirements. It was on her face or inside her.

Sienna knew which she preferred.

“I’ve left your costume in your changing room,” the director said. “Fair warning, it is skimpy. You’re looking at a cheongsam that’s barely going to cover your thighs and lingerie underneath. I know that’s probably pretty obvious, but I thought I’d warn you.”

It was obvious, but Sienna appreciated the warning. “Thank you.”

“There’s also some booze in there. We don’t want you drunk for obvious reasons, but if you need a little courage…”

“I shall be fine. I led the White Fang. I can do this.”

“Yeah.” Her old friend smiled. “Knock ‘em dead, Sienna. And remember, you’re not the one debasing yourself. That’s the weirdos on the other end. You’re a proud actress manipulating horny idiots into spending hard-earned cash. If anything, they’re the idiots. Not you.”

It was a good sentiment and Sienna nodded, pleased with the thought. She would be spreading her legs for a stranger for money, but that was all it was. Her pride would remain intact and no one would take that away from her.

“Thank you, my friend.” Sienna took a deep breath and entered the changing room, spying the black lingerie and blue cheongsam folded neatly on the side. It really was sheer, designed to hide just enough to remain acceptable while hinting at everything.

It hardly mattered, since it would be removed, and she would be left with nothing but her stripes to cover her. Shaking her head, Sienna closed the door and began to peel off her clothing, stepping into the provided shower to wash and prepare herself.

It was time for her debut.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sienna made it a point not to look at the cameras. Bad enough she was stuck doing something so degrading, but she would not give those watching the satisfaction of her attention. This was something she had to do, not something she wanted to.

The director stood off to the side made some motion with his hands, gesturing for her to do… well, anything. The script called for her to touch herself.

Fighting down the frustration, Sienna ran a hand up her leg, trailing her fingers from her shin up her long, chocolate-coloured skin towards her cheongsam. Her hand hesitated once she’d run out of leg, but with the cameras and lights watching she couldn’t afford to. Limply, she dragged her hand up her toned stomach, across muscles hidden under skin and to her breasts.

She would not fondle them like a bitch in heat. Instead, she brought her hands up between, tracing a pattern over her breastbone and then stroking her neck. Her head tilted back, exposing more of it while also allowing her to hide her grimace.

Even so, she clearly saw the director turn to someone next to him and complain about her performance.

It annoyed her, but what did they expect? She had been given nothing other than a brief script and a set of racy clothing, then shoved out before a camera. Couldn’t the beta males watching just jerk off over her legs? It was more than they’d ever get…

Her sensitive ears picked up the director’s words.

“-and bring him in early. See if he can salvage it.”

Her co-actor, then. The one who was going to have sex with her. Sienna refused to put it any other way, and it certainly wasn’t her fucking him. That would suggest some level of interest on her part.

When the man entered, Sienna’s interest dwindled further.

He was a human.

 _Perhaps that’s better,_ she thought, not quite able to fully hide her displeasure. _If it were a faunus, I might feel more emotional about this. There’s no way a human could get me off._

As far as men went, he was attractive enough. She supposed. He had wild golden hair that was swept to the side, falling over a pair of bright blue eyes and a chiselled jawline. He looked after himself. A firm body within a shirt just a little too small for him. It showed off his physique, which was, to her relief, not overweight or flabby in the slightest.

He might have even been handsome, if it weren’t for his species.

Such a shame…

His eyes caught hers as he stepped onto the scene, so relaxed before the cameras that they might as well have not existed. He was a professional. Someone used to this line of work.

It occurred to her that they should have shared words before, introduced one another or at least shaken hands. As it was, she was to have sex with a human she had never met before and had no reason to trust. To her frustration, she realised it was too late now. She couldn’t very well speak to him while the cameras were rolling.

He closed the distance while she was lost in thought. It wasn’t until the end of the bed flexed under his weight that she realised he was on there with her.

Without thinking, Sienna pushed her foot into his chest to keep him at bay.

He looked surprised, though only for a moment. His hand took her foot, his thumb pressing into her sole and his fingers rubbing the back. Slowly, he brought it up to his mouth and placed a small kiss upon it.

Sienna raised an eyebrow.

He didn’t stop there. Moving forward, he kissed her ankle, and then her shin, drawing her leg up over his shoulder as he planted feather-light kisses along her legs, paying particular attention to the darker patches of skin that marked her stripes. He seemed intrigued by those, running his lips up and down them.

Despite her earlier thoughts, her skin tingled under his ministrations.

_He’s attentive if nothing else. Not that a human could get me off._

Still, his subservience pleased her. The attention he placed on her legs, as though they were the most beautiful things he had ever seen. It was right and good. This human could not hope to lay with her without first lavishing her with his admiration. Sienna allowed a victorious smirk to spread across her face and she drew her foot back, sitting a little taller on both knees and extending her hand towards him.

He caught it as it touched his cheek, then drew her forward and nuzzled her hand, planting a soft kiss on the back of her knuckles.

His eyes were dark pools of ocean blue.

If she were to debase herself in such a manner, it might as well be with someone both physically attractive and in awe of her. Had he come with anything less than this, she would have knocked him from her bed entirely.

 _I’m in control,_ she told herself, trying to ignore the cameras. _This is my bed._

Her territory.

The man’s hand ran up the outside of her thigh, his palms hot on her skin and then her dress as he gripped her sides and roved higher, pushing her gently down and trying to crawl over her. Express his dominance.

Sienna would not have it. Lashing out quickly, she caught his shoulder with one hand and worked a long leg behind him, flipping the man over so that it was he on his back and she on top. Her knees planted down on either side of his waist and her hands touched his chest through his thin shirt. She could feel the power under his skin. Could feel his corded muscle and hard pecs. She could also feel his large hands on her back, slipping down to her hips.

“If you wish to tame me, you’ll have to impress me,” she said, for a moment forgetting about the cameras. “I’m not sure you have it in you.”

It was not a part of the script, but he recovered admirably.

“I’ll prove you wrong on that one, _Sienna_.”

She bit her lip as he said her name, feeling the rumble of his breath through her fingers. The shirt was thin, so thin she could just make out the colour of his skin. So thin that it tore under her fingers as she pulled it apart, popping buttons and sending them pinging around her.

He was under her. He had presented himself to her. As such, he was hers to see, touch and taste. If she wished to see him without his coverings, she would. If he wished her to stop, he would have to make her.

He didn’t.

He growled at her, instead.

Sienna’s eyes sparkled and she hissed back, digging her nails into his skin and dragging them down his chest. Not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to leave red lines and to test him. His skin was soft and hard, with coarse hairs that tickled her fingertips.

Her eyes dipped lower, to the hills and valleys of his toned abs, which she dipped a finger into, riding them from top to bottom and feeling the hard muscle beneath. A contented purr left her as she marvelled at it, pleased at the gift she’d found wrapped up in a suit underneath her.

She was so distracted that she didn’t notice him push up, hands gripping her waist from behind as he moved into a sitting position and would have tipped her back, if not for him adjusting so that she sat in his lap. Instinctively, her legs wrapped around him, anchoring her in place.

His lips pressed against hers.

A challenge.

Sienna fought for dominance, closing her eyes and pushing into him.

His hand found its way to her cheek as their tongues fought, Sienna pushing him back and plundering his mouth, before he dragged her body down onto his and made her gasp – taking advantage of the momentary weakness to ravish her. It was a downhill battle after that as Sienna struggled to regain ground.

Fortunately, defeat carried its own reward as he leaned forward and pressed her back down onto the sheets. Where before she had sought to turn the tables, now she allowed him his right of victory. His conquest.

He had bested her, after all. He deserved his moment.

“Do not squander it, human,” she warned, ears perked forward. “You will not get a second chance.”

He didn’t. With his face still before hers and their breath mingling, he tugged at the bottom of her cheongsam and slowly drew it up her body. Sienna assisted, raising her arms above her head to let him. His fingers trailed up her bare flesh as he did, revealing the black lingerie she wore beneath and her dark skin, the darker stripes criss-crossing past her sides and over her stomach.

The cameras zoomed in on it all.

Sienna knew not everyone liked her stripes. She cared little. They were a part of her heritage and a badge of pride. Still, she watched for his reaction, curious and ready to kick him off if he did not pass her test.

His eyes took her in with nothing short of awe. Roved across her body. Without a word, he dipped down and placed a kiss on her stomach, just above her belly button. Sienna’s back arched as his lips sought out her stripes and tested the skin there. He kissed his way to her side and then ran his fingers over her flesh.

Worshipped her.

As he should.

“Yes,” she purred.

“You’re gorgeous,” he whispered. It was not a part of the script nor some trite screenplay. He meant every word and she knew it.

His passion fuelled her, and she pushed her body into his, rubbing her bra-clad breasts against his body and making his pants harden. Her eyes sought it, the bulge that was just a little too big, just a little too much.

Eyes wide, she touched it, cupped it, pressed her palm against it.

It was very real.

Very hard.

She wanted to see it.

Allowing him to unclasp her bra, Sienna worked on his buckle, popping it and then forcing her hand inside, unbuttoning the others at the same time. He wore silken boxers that she tugged down, making his hard cock spring free.

_Gods, it’s so big…_

It had to be ten inches long and thicker than any she had ever seen before. Perfectly straight, like a sword made by a master smith, with smooth, velvety skin and trimmed hair. Her sexual partners had been few and far between, and all had failed to keep her interest, but this, she had never seen anything like this before.

This was no mere penis. This was a weapon of war. This was art.

Most women would have been intimidated.

Sienna licked her lips and wrapped her fingers around it.

It was so hard. So big. So tense in her hand. She knew, without being told, that it was like this because of her, because he desired her. Wanted her. His eyes said it as he watched her with gritted teeth, waiting to see what she would do. Licking her lips, Sienna pushed him back just a little, enough so that he was resting on his heels, and then brought her face down towards him.

His musky scent filled her nostrils. She felt she could have become intoxicated by it.

It was too big to fit in her mouth entirely, but Sienna took it halfway down, watching him golden eyes. Curious as to his reaction, she bit down – not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to be felt. To threaten.

He growled at her, a primal, lust-filled sound.

It was like electricity down her spine.

Sienna _dragged_ her teeth down his cock, scraping his skin gently from the bottom of his shaft to the tip. Tilting her head back, she nibbled on the tip, using her teeth to stimulate him. To her delight, a little precum dripped from his tip, prove of his excitement. Her tongue lapped it up and she enjoyed the unique taste of it. Of him.

He hadn’t pulled away or fled, even from her bared teeth.

Could he, this human, actually be worthy of her respect? Worthy of her attention?

Accepting that he might be, Sienna closed her eyes, swapped teeth for lips, and swallowed him whole. Down to his base she took him, struggling not to choke as she did. She held it there a moment, met his eyes, met his ardour with her own, and then dragged herself back up, releasing his cock with a pleasant and wet sound.

Gripping it with her free hand, she ducked her face beside it, licked the bottom and then dragged her rough tongue up the side, stopping halfway to bite down on the top and bottom of his shaft. To tug slightly and shake her head.

His hiss was equal parts pleasure and pain.

His cock twitched between her teeth.

“My turn…” he said, taking her shoulder and throwing her back. Sienna landed roughly and bounced on the bed, pleased with his force and yet frustrated to have had her toy taken away. He had taken and parted her legs before she could scold him, and the warm, wet feeling of his lips on her inner thighs tore away all thoughts of anger.

His turn indeed.

Sienna leaned back and hooked her arms behind her head, gripping the edge of the bed and pulling the sheets free to twist in her hand.

He was not slow or teasing; any of those things that would have angered her. His fingers sought her lingerie and pulled them aside, exposing her pink slit which already glistened with the early signs of her arousal. His tongue found it immediately, his nose brushing against her clit and his eyes staring at her over her trimmed pubic mound.

Sienna felt a rush of pleasure that turned her cheeks pink and had her panting, but she refused to be the one to break eye contact first. He could please her – should please her – but if he expected submission, he would have to do better.

She found herself hoping he would…

His tongue moved in sensual circles against her folds, probing, testing, finding those sensitive spots that had her hips bucking or her legs twitching. Once he found them, he pounced upon them, stalking her ardour like a predator on the hunt. No mercy, no kindness. Only endless torture as he had her panting and sweating on the bed above him, drawing one leg back to give him better access to her body.

Never had she felt such pleasure. Not once. He didn’t tire; didn’t go down for five minutes and call the foreplay done. Five became ten and then longer. Sienna’s hips gave way and she found herself pressing her sex against his face, the muscles in her stomach twitching as she slowly bucked against him, trying to push his tongue further into her.

One of his hands came up and pushed her stomach down, then sought her breast, squeezing and rolling it in his hands until he found her nipple. Sienna’s hand caught his, locking it in place, encouraging him.

Finally, with a gasp, Sienna’s head fell back and her eyes closed.

Defeat. He had defeated her, forced her to break. Loss had never felt so wonderful, so perfect, and Sienna arched her back and pressed her body against his as she came, crying out her orgasm to the world at large.

“Ahhhhhhhh!”

Her world exploded. There was a rush of heat followed by incredible weakness as her legs gave way. She would have collapsed if not for the arm he’d placed under her rear, suspending her in her arched position as he drank of her. As his tongue worked and his lips sought her clit, his teeth nibbling on it as she had him.

The meaning was not lost on her, and Sienna submitted, moaning and spreading her legs wide.

He had dominated her. Defeated her. Turned her from a fierce tiger into a mewling kitten. No mere boy despite her earlier thoughts. No mere man. With a purr, Sienna extricated herself from him and peeled her sodden lingerie down her legs, throwing it away. He watched her the whole time, eyes locked onto her own and his cock hard as marble.

If she tried to escape now, her pleasure found and him wanting, she expected he might chase her down, bring her down, and then fuck her until he was satisfied. Fortunate for him that she had no intent of that as she turned away and crawled a little further down the bed, swinging her hips in his direction.

This human – no, this _male_ – was hers.

Stretching out across the sheets, Sienna laid one hand down and dipped her upper body, laying her breasts flat against the sheets and pushing her shapely rear into the air, exposing herself to him. Her other hand trailed up her stomach to her breasts, squeezing one in clear invitation.

His hand settled on her hip, his fingers hot and the palm of his hand large and powerful. He placed one knee on the bed and moved forward on all fours, prowling towards and then stepping over her body, placing himself against her back, his hot skin flush against hers.

Sienna felt the hardness of his cock against the inside of her thigh. It was rough and ready, so hard because of her. Because of need and desire for her. Pushing back, Sienna straightened her arms out and rubbed her rear end against his hips and stomach, teasing him.

He growled under his breath at her.

Sienna purred back, a rumbling and contented sound.

No words between them. He might have spoken but chose not to. His other hand touched her spine and pushed up it, tracing her dark skin until it reached her shoulder blade. He clamped down hard, locking her in place and preventing any escape.

Showing her appreciation, Sienna tossed her head and gazed back, steamy eyes telling him she had _no intention_ of going anywhere. For good measure, she pushed back a little more, rubbing against him and letting him know she was ready.

Eager.

Impatient.

“Hurry,” Sienna hissed, tossing her head. “Take me. Fill me.”

When the head of his cock pushed against her wet slit, Sienna purred loudly and lowered her body, submitting and presenting herself to him.

Pleased, he pushed her down with his other hand and held her there, his hips grinding forward, forcing the thickness of his monster cock into her tight and welcoming hole. His girth stretched her. It was painful, undeniably so, but the pain only made the experience all the more worthwhile.

Nothing worth having wasn’t difficult. This only proved how good a mate he would be.

Sienna pushed against him, determined to prove it true on her side as well.

On and on, he pushed into her. An almost impossible length of time supported by an almost impossible length. Far past the point at which she felt full, he pushed, to a point where she could imagine her stomach bulging, a visible indent of his manhood within her.

Pushing her down into the mattress, he dominated her.

As he should.

God, she was so full. He had come to a stop, his hips against her ass, and while her body ached at the feel of him, her insides tingled. It was like having a rod of hot steel pushed into her. She could feel every pulse of his cock, every vein and imperfection pushing against her walls. Sienna didn’t _want_ to get used to it. She wanted to feel that shock and awe every time.

“Are you ready?” he asked softly. “I’m about to start.”

“Do it,” she hissed, feline ears flicking back. “Don’t be soft. Not with me. If you want me, show me. Fuck me like you mean it.” Don’t falter now, human. If he was to be her alpha, he would fuck her like it. She would accept no less.

His fingers gripped her shoulder tighter, leaving little white marks on her dark skin. His head, already close to hers, leaned down to _bite_ her faunus ears, making her gasp. Blowing on them, he whispered inside.

“You asked for it.”

The first shift of him inside drew her breath away. Sienna was pulled back with him as he drew out, her sex gripping onto him hungrily. It was his hand on her shoulder and his other arm on her back which kept her in place, kept her pinned with her head to the side, one eye facing back and watching him. It took a few seconds for him to drag all ten inches back, so that only the tip remained inside. He held it there, giving her body a second to get used to his absence. To want him back.

As he waited, his eyes traced over her body, his hand stroking one of her stripes, running down the side of her body and cupping one of her breasts. Sienna angled her body to the side to give him better access, closing her eyes as she did.

“Good girl,” he whispered.

Sienna purred.

When he _slammed_ his length back inside of her, the purr turned to a contented scream. An inarticulate sound of pure _want_ that slipped from her lips. A yowl of pleasure and lust. It might have shocked him at first, but not even he could misread her meaning.

Pulling back, he thrust into her again, shaking her entire body. Desperate not to be left out, Sienna pushed back, meeting him halfway with a loud slap of flesh against flesh. The action had his balls swing and hit her clit, driving her wild. His cock was so long and so rigid that it brushed right up against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of her.

Adjusting herself slightly, she arched her back further and pushed her ass up, making it so that his tip dug that little deeper and brushed directly against it. Groaning, she rolled her hips, fucking herself against him.

He caught on and threw away any pretence of being soft or gentle. His hand gripped her breast and squeezed, making her nipple poke out between his fingers. His other hand pulled back on her shoulder, dragging her down onto his cock. He brought one foot up so that he was on one knee behind her and used the added height to drive his weight down into her with every thrust.

“Mhm. Yes. Harder!”

“Harder?”

“Harder!” Sienna yowled, pushing herself up with both hands. He was surprised by it, but she didn’t try to break free and instead stood on hands and knees in front of him, pushing her back up flush against his and slamming her hips back into him, grinding her ass against his pelvis.

When the man groaned – the first sign of the effect she had on him – it drove her wild. The power, the dominance, even from under him, had her growling in wanton need and rolling her hips back to meet him, even as he began to fuck her properly. Long and powerful strokes that she met, pushing him ever deeper into her body.

“Harder!” she hissed, using her hands to push herself back even more. “Harder!”

He pushed harder, moving both hands under to grip and hold onto her breasts as he brought his face down on her neck and _bit_ her collarbone, _slamming_ his cock into her and gripping on with his teeth.

Sienna’s head shot up, almost hitting his. Staring ahead with wide eyes, she stuck out her tongue as far as it would go and held her position, refusing to move and remaining in a position of complete supplication as he bred her like an animal. Bred her like she was his bitch.

The alpha’s bitch. His alpha female.

His woman.

“Hm! Un! Ah! Mhmmm!”

As his pace picked up and Sienna’s insides turned to jelly, she felt his thick cock twitch inside her passage. Felt it expand and grow, and felt his rhythm skip a beat, his breath become that little bit hoarser as his orgasm approached.

It drove Sienna to push back harder, her heart to start beating wildly in her chest as she imagined his orgasm. Her cunt, already soaking wet, glided down over his monstrous shaft, greedily taking evert last bit of him inside her.

“Hm. Yes! Do it. Finish. Do it to me. Ah! Ohhh!”

The hands holding her breasts let go and moved to her waist as he prepared to pull out, prepared to _take_ it from her. To take his dick away.

Without thinking, her hand snapped back and caught his wrist, preventing him from pulling away. Her eyes blazed and her ears flattened, an angry hiss escaping through gritted teeth. “Inside!” she hissed, furious at the _thought_ of it being anywhere else. “You cum inside!”

His eyes were wide, hazy – fuelled with lust. “But the script calls for a facial…”

“Fuck the script!” Sienna roared. She pushed back with all her strength and slammed her pussy down on his cock, closing those few inches he’d gained when he moved to pull out. The tip of him buried deep inside her, pressing against that spot and making her yowl with pleasure.

Wildly, she pushed back and forth, fucking him if he wouldn’t fuck her.

“Cum inside!” she hissed. “Breed me! Make me your mate! Show me my place! Fuck me!”

“I’m not using protection.”

Sienna leaned back and pressed her cheek against his. Her eyes were wild, desperate and filled with carnal need. “Good.”

Whether it was the words, her eyes or just her passion, Sienna didn’t know, but Jaune’s eyes narrowed and his hands shifted down her back, gripping her sides, his thumbs rubbing over her stripes. Suddenly, he pushed into her once more, meeting her thrusts.

“Yes!” she howled, her peak approaching. “Yes!”

“You’re mine.”

“Yes!”

“My bitch.”

“Yes! Ah! Mm! Oh God, yes!”

“My mate!” he growled, leaning over her, covering her from head to toe like some predatory beast, burying his thick manhood deep inside of her growling possessively into her ear. Like a panther, he kept her pinned under him.

Dominated her.

Sienna threw her head back, “YES! I’m your mate! Now _breed_ me!”

Aggressively, he slammed a hand down into her shoulder and pinned her down, laying his full weight down onto her as he pushed himself as deep inside her as he could and came hard.

Sienna _felt_ his seed rush into her. Felt the hot wave of it splashing against her insides and filling her sex completely, driving her over the edge and making her clamp down around him and seal it all inside as she came.

“Ahhhhhh!” Her orgasm tore a startled scream from her throat. One that turned into a pleased growl and then a purr as he hooked a hand under her chin and tilted her neck up, forcing her lips towards his as he stole a kiss, his cock still shooting cum deep inside of her, still twitching and expanding within her.

 _Mine,_ Sienna thought, pushing into the kiss and fighting against his tongue, trying to force it back into his mouth and plunder him as he did the same to her. With a growl, his strength won out. As it should. She accepted her defeat gracefully, mewling and sucking on his tongue while she rolled her hips against him, submitting entirely.

When he pulled away, Sienna mewled unhappily, uncertain why he would stop. He hooked a hand under her left knee, however and drew it up, tilting her sideways and exposing the point where they were joined together, and her sopping cunt, which dripped his overflow of semen down onto the bedsheets.

Beside the bed, the cameras zoomed in, eager to get a view of it all.

Purring, Sienna aided him, adjusting her weight so that he could show her sex more clearly. Show all those bitches watching that _he_ was _hers_. That _they_ were tied. Mated. Joined. His seed was her seed. His cock belonged in her sex.

He belonged to her.

Just as she belonged to him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As Sienna came out of the changing rooms, her hair and body covered in sweat, the faunus director cornered her, quickly handing over an envelope that bulged with lien. His pants were bulging also, but she chose not to comment on that.

“That was incredible,” he said. “I can’t believe it. I’ve never seen anything hotter in my life. That mating play, what you said, it was the most erotic acting I’ve ever seen.”

Acting?

What was the fool talking about?

“You have to come back again,” he said. “The fans are going to adore you. No, they’re going to _need_ you. You’ll be fuel to a fire they never knew raged.”

Frowning, Sienna considered it. “I went off script. I thought you would be angry.”

“Fuck the script! You said that and I’m A-Okay with it. Saves us having to write one. Saves us having to do anything but record the whole damn thing.”

Sienna hummed and considered the cash in hand. While useful, this was not the only way to earn it, but the man did seem excited. Did seem desperate to have her on board. Desperate enough to make a deal, perhaps?

“Very well…”

“Yes!” He practically jumped up and down.

“On one condition.”

“Condition? Name it!”

“I will only act with him. I will only bed with him. You convince _him_ to take to the bed again, and I shall as well.” If she had another chance to claim him, and to be claimed in turn, then she would expose herself for the cameras again. “That is my deal.”

“Done! Absolutely done!”

Sienna purred, her body quivering at the thought of that delicious cock once more, and the feeling of his seed flooding her body. Some of it was already within her. She’d rejected the birth control they’d offered. What would be the point of their mating if she did that?

Mhm. She was looking forward to a second encounter already…

“Then I do believe we have a deal~”

 


End file.
